User blog:DerpyandDawn/The Most Popular Users On Wiki - Episode 2: Spanish Class
(the Hallways aka message wall) Welly: So then he was like "gimme a lap" and I was like, "hey why don't you give me a lap?" And then he was like "you know what Welly? I respect you". Milk: Was it slutty of me that I gave you a HJ last night? Maria: (walks in) Hey Milk. Hey Welly! Milk: (rolls his eyes and looks away) Hey Marialuisa Hernandez... Maria: Ey, Milk do you have a extra... how do you say "hair tie"? Milk: Why do you say "how do you say" before words you CLEARLY know how to say?! Plus TheAnimeKid87 says that your not even from mexico! Your from NEW mexico. Maria: Welly, I saw you in your american football game on Friday. You were magnifique! Welly: Oh that was actually Epic. He's first on the depth chart. I'm 2nd. Milk: (scoffs) Stop trying to change the subject Marialuisa Hernandez! Maria: What subject? Milk: THE SUBJECT THAT YOUR NOT FROM MEXICO! And that your from New Mexico. Maria: That is not true. TheAnimeKid87 cannot be trusted! Milk: ACTUALLY Anime hasn't told a lie since third grade. Sooo he CAN be trusted you idiot! Maria: (walks off) Milk: She is SO from New Mexico. Welly: Hey can you give me another HJ tonight. Milk: Uugh. I guess. Welly: Ahw sweet! Milk: But in exchange for that, you have to watch a whole episode of Glee with me. Yay Glee! Maria: (walks back) I just realised I came over here to get my chemistry book. And then I never got to it, so I came back to get it, how do I say... "now"? Milk: "Now". THAT'S EXACTLY HOW YOU SAY "NOW"! Which you CLEARLY now how to say MARIALUISA HERNANDEZ. So don't say "how do you say" before shit you CLEARLY know how to say! Maria: (giggles) Yes. Milk: Okay. EVERYONE knows your from New Mexico. Maria: I should go to chemistry class... because I now have my book. (walks off) Milk: GOD I HATE HER SO MUCH. Welly: Oh hey. If I watch a episode of Glee AND Gossip Girl can I get a BJ instead? Milk: What?! That's not even a fair trade! You LIKE Gossip Girl! Welly: What? Huh? That's not true! Milk: Um yes it is. The only person who likes it more than you is fucking Berryleaf! Berry: (walks through hall) LALALA I LOVE GOSSIP GIRL SO MUCH- Milk: NOBODY'S TALKING ABOUT FUCKING GOSSIP GIRL BERRYLEAF! WHY DON'T YOU GO EAT A ROLIE POLIE LIKE YOU DID IN THE GOD DAMNED THIRD GRADE!? Berry: (runs off crying) Milk: SHUT THE FUCK UP BERRYLEAF. Welly: Hey, um. Gossip Girl's a good show. Milk: ... YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE. Maria: (walks back) Hi. I thought it was my third period. So I got the chemistry book from my locker. But then I got to my chemistry class and Stryzzar said to me, "Maria it is not third period, it is rather second period." so I came back to my locker to retrieve my... how do you say... "book"? Milk: God, I want to fucking murder you. Welly: Hey Maria want to go out on a date? Milk: WHAT? Maria: Oh... are you suggesting a ir a una cita? Milk: What the fuck? Are you really asking how to say "ir a una cita"? IT'S A FUCKING FRENCH WORD YOU LITTLE BITCH! Welly: Milk just broke up with me. ;( Maria: Oh you know Welly, my people know a lot about suffering. Milk: AND WHAT ARE THOSE? NEW MEXICANS? Maria: No the people who created the spanish kiss! (makes out with Welly) Milk: Oh GAG! Maria: I bet that was better than some second rate handjob. Milk: WHO THE FUCK SAID MY HANDJOBS ARE SECOND RATE?! Maria: I don't know... everyone from Witchita to Lenexa... Chwiis... Rocky... Rocker... Heo... Toast- Milk: TOAST SAID MY HANDJOBS ARE SECOND RATE?! OH WHEN I GET THROUGH THAT PIECE OF SHIT, HE'S GONNA WISH HIS PARENTS MOVED TO ST. LOUIS. Welly: (makes out with Maria) Milk: Also, for the RECORD Marialuisa HERNANDEZ, I do NOT just give handjobs. I also let boys in my butthole. Not my growler, the butthole. Because I am saving my virginity for someone special. And that's not you Welly. (walks off) Welly: What the fuck is a growler? --END-- Category:Blog posts